


A Certain Kind of Rival

by FicticiousDelicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Slightly Alternate Universe, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicticiousDelicious/pseuds/FicticiousDelicious
Summary: Nelliel and Grimmjow are back and the race to take back the Soul King’s palace is on! Ichigo’s [19yrs] group advance into Yhwach’s corrupt soul society and to get further they must press on, but how? Yoruichi seems to favor one method while Grimmjow has a plan all his own which no one else seems to like. Tension builds exceptional sexual prowess doesn’t it though? This is not perfect canon to Bleach, some adjustments have been made like canon story events and character age.This oneshot is complete!!!Disclaimer!! I do not own the characters or settings mentioned in A Certain Kind of Rival nor do I make any profit of any kind from their mention. Ownership of these Bleach characters and settings goes to Tite Kubo. All Characters/Settings © Tite KuboDeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com





	A Certain Kind of Rival

 

 

_[Some time after arrival in the Soul King's palace...]_

            "We need a camp," Yoruichi didn't seem to be asking.

 

            "Are you fucking sane or did you lose your good instincts on the way up?" Grimmjow sniped distrustfully, though from several safe steps away from the unfamiliar woman. "If we pitch here they'll pick us off while we're resting. This is their turf and they aren't gonna just leave us alone-"

 

            "Grimmjow stop. They don't need your rushed judgments. They need our support." Nel was the closest one to the blue haired man and she was unafraid to attempt calming his hot head.

 

            Yoruichi just seemed to watch as Grimmjow's criticism found another target. What could she do about his temper? Not much.

 

            "I don't understand how you idiots don't get this!" Grimmjow's eyes switched from Nelliel as he sought the stance of the rest of the group on this matter. Most of them just seemed to be trying everything to seem like they were ignoring him. He locked eyes with Ichigo, expecting sense from him of all people here.

 

            "We need to rest and assess where we are," Nelliel furthered.

 

            Much to his displeasure Kurosaki only seemed interested in a staring match and said nothing, so Grimmjow's attention addressed Nel's words. "This is moronic! They'll jump on us while y'all take time to rest. Fuck this...I'm going ahead without the idiotic lot of ya." The snappish arrancar took several backpedaling steps away from the unconcerned group, searching them one last time for someone who would stand up for his opinion. Seems it was all his own... His expression turned into an ugly scowl before he turned his back to stalk up the road and continue traveling by himself.

 

            "Fool." Nelliel didn't feel the pressure he'd tried to put on them.

 

            "Crusading by yourself will get _you_ killed," Yoruichi warned.

 

            "She's right you know! Hey guy! WAIT! You're gonna get _killed_!" Ganju couldn't understand why they were working with someone so rebellious.

 

            Grimmjow flipped the people yelling at him the bird as he started into a run and was out of range to hear any more of their words soon. As if he cared one lick about their stupid apathetic faces. Dying by your own wish was better than death under someone else's order. He wouldn't be condemned to death by anyone but himself damnit, and that was if he ever died. Grimmjow didn't plan on kicking the bucket at any soon moment.

 

_[Grimmjow has been gone several hours...]_

            Between the strange buildings of what had been the late Soul King's huge palace the group started a small blaze to fight the odd darkness coming over the sky and sat around it planning their strategy.

 

            "Yhwach will expect us to do all we can as fast as we can to stop him. The truth is, he's already succeeded in overtaking our lands." Yoruichi sipped from a bowl of miso soup and gnawed gratefully on the vegetables that had been added to it. "We can't do what he expects and imagine success for ourselves."

 

            Orihime stirred the large pot of soup they'd been warming on the fire and sighed. "It's just a shame that not everyone saw that immediately." She poured seconds for Chad and passed the bowl back to the gentle giant.

 

            "It's not such a problem since he didn't try to stick around and convince everyone to go along with his foolish plan." Nel held her bowl, warming as it was, in her lap and was not afraid to directly imply that the group was doing fine without Grimmjow.

 

            "All we really needed was for him to create a Garganta for us to travel through anyway, right?" Chad mentioned over his soup.

 

            Orihime nodded.

 

            Yoruichi paused and looked at Nel. "He is actually the weaker of you two."

 

            "I know." Nelliel drank the broth from her bowl, saving the vegetables for later it seemed. "Those have been my Gargantas so far and he couldn't maintain a Reishi platform suitable for that odd box those children made for us."

 

            "Really?" Orihime seemed surprised. "I thought... because he was the first one through in Hueco Mundo..."

 

            "No, it's been Nelliel supporting our transportation route entirely on her own." Yoruichi reinstated the fact.

 

            Where was Ichigo for this whole discussion? Well he was around...drinking his soup behind Chad and the furthest from the small blaze. Unlike the chattering group he wasn't naive enough to think Grimmjow would let Nelliel do all of the work, if so, without just reasons. Maybe transporting them as needed was too much for Grimmjow and he'd embarrassed himself trying anyway? No, that was very out of character. The arrancar took pleasure in flexing his strength, he was _not_ weak at all. Ichigo took a gulp of his soup, tongue playing with a chunk of tofu before he swallowed that too. Grimmjow made sure he was powerful enough to live up to reasonable expectation. "Grimmjow is not weak. Maybe lazy but not weak."

 

            Ganju asked Orihime for seconds. "I think Ichigo's onto something," he remarked eating his second round of soup quickly.

 

            Yoruichi sighed at Ichigo, "I hope you're both right, but he better get motivated to help out as a group soon or he'll really be useless to us."

 

            Ichigo shrugged and gazed at the darkened sky. _'I'm pretty sure he will.'_ ...but where was he now?

 

            The mildly exhausted group soon snuffed their fire out. Finished with all of the soup Yoruichi helped Orihime deal with their dishes. They were short one bowl but didn't look too hard for it. Everyone wanted time to rest. The sky outside was getting darker but for now the group's members could still recognize each other by appearances. Yoruichi, Orihime, and Nel went into one of the more stable buildings and found a spacious indoor area near the exit to spread out mats and laid down to relax. Yoruichi needed down time especially; Urahara had left her to run with this group by herself and keeping track of arrancar, a soul, and humans - Fullbringers as well as Ichigo's close friends who were the least hassle - was exhausting. Though Nel wanted to rest too she wouldn't quit badgering Ichigo to stay near her so instead he left her with his swords, adequate stand-ins for himself. Ganju sat himself at the building's door and dozed off, so much for a watch dog.

 

            The others might crave a peaceful rest before one hell of a battle but Ichigo didn't want to shut his eyes, this place was dangerous and his adrenaline was keeping him attentive.

 

            Chad had trailed along with Ichigo into a building across the street, very nearby. This was where they intended to get some rest so the girls could have privacy. "Is that bowl for Grimmjow if he comes back?" The giant stepped over a raised piece of the ground to keep up with his friend as they explored this building.

 

            "I can't imagine he won't come back sometime," Ichigo climbed some stairs. He'd keep it with him until he saw the arrancar again.

 

            Chad stopped after the first few steps. "I don't think it was wise for Urahara to ally us with him. He's not trustworthy and what if he goes after one of us to spite the group for leaving him on his own?"

 

            Ichigo stopped at the top of these stairs, one flight of two. "Geeze. Tell me how you really feel Chad..." the slighter young man replied in an unappreciative tone. That lack of trust was impressive from someone usually so neutral. Impressive in a bad sense.

 

            Chad sighed and backed down from the stairs. Ichigo could handle exploring alone, his friend seemed to be needing some space for the moment. "I'm sorry that my opinion isn't an easy one to hear but all Grimmjow has been to us before this was a powerful enemy and Nelliel can do everything plus more than him, as we've seen...and she _listens_ to Yoruichi. It's practical thinking."

 

            "Whatever. We've been with them for a grand total of less than twenty-four hours and a lot of time has gone by since we saw them last."

 

            "Men like Grimmjow don't get softer as they age, Ichigo."

 

            "All I'm saying is give him time, _Chad_. He's strong and we need help..." Both of the young men's faces turned a little grim for a moment of remembrance about what the Quincy had done to the Court Guard Squad's barracks.

 

            "We don't need more destruction." The gentle giant noticed Ichigo look up and frown deeply at him. Chad shrugged and headed back out of Ichigo's building to stand guard inside the doorway of the girls' building with Ganju. He was unwelcome near his friend right now.

 

            Ichigo went grumbling up the second flight of stairs. _'I can't believe how this situation has gotten to them... Chad is usually the most stable of us all.'_ The orange haired shinigami promptly dropped the bowl he carried, shocked to see a shadowy, blue haired man sitting by a window and looking out at the buildings across the street from this one. _'Grimmjow!'_

 

            Not even the bowl breaking and soup splashing disturbed the arrancar's gaze.

 

            Ichigo was wide eyed. It looked like Grimmjow had been here comfortably keeping an eye on them. Watching over them as it might have been. Suddenly it reentered his mind that he'd just ruined the soup he'd saved for the arrancar. Ichigo knelt to pick at the pieces of the bowl.

 

            "Don't bother," Grimmjow corrected, hearing the pieces rattle. "You'll cut your hands, idiot."

 

            Ichigo looked up but Grimmjow still wasn't watching him.

 

            "Thought that counts. Thanks anyway."

 

            The young shinigami stood up and stepped over the mess. "Sorry. Thought saving you some would work out better." He walked up beside the window Grimmjow had himself set down by and looked out. Even in the dark it was a perfect view of the area they'd gathered to eat and the entrance to the building Chad and Ganju guarded. "How long have you been up here?"

 

            "Few hours." Neither was exchanging any looks but they were talking softly so Chad wouldn't notice them.

 

 _'He probably heard everything they were saying about him...'_ The arrancar didn't care to be noticed by the rest of the group and apparently neither did Ichigo - which made sense considering the tiff from the stairs just now.

 

            Grimmjow was bent at the group for being treated like a criminal who needed to be handled with mittens. Arguably he had a criminal nature but he hadn't fucked them yet. Guilty until proven innocent seemed really unfair. Grimmjow said nothing of his annoyance.

 

            "I couldn't sense you anywhere this whole time, still can't."

 

            "Blocked my Reiatsu's signal so no one could." _'I kind of wanted to be left alone, numb-nuts...'_

 

            "Oooh..." He didn't know Grimmjow could do that. The shinigami who'd fought this arrancar just knew better than his group but some things about Grimmjow were obviously bound to be mysterious. No one plays all their cards at once. Yet Grimmjow could pull necessary strength out of his ass when he needed to be reliable. It was one of his redeeming qualities. "Where'd you get to while you were gone?"

 

            The man grunted. "Few streets up. That area's crawling with Quincy."

 

            Hearing that Ichigo sighed, unnerved to hear that the Quincy army could be so close. It might have been a bad idea to rush but Ichigo was questioning if waiting around was an even worse one. What if they were found mostly off-guard? Their chance at success was even less and... "Our chances are slim against so many if they're nearby. We'll have to get past them and we can't fight an army as few as we are." He was just thinking out loud.

 

            Grimmjow paused his concentrating on the outside area, realizing Ichigo might be siding with him. "If we're gonna do this in a group and already be so damn obvious in numbers we have to move faster. Get across before they even have a chance to find out who we are." Unlike Yoruichi's theory Grimmjow felt it was entirely necessary to be quicker than your enemy to surprise and confuse them. It was as valid a plan _if_ the entire group was able to keep up. "Every second we give them is another second they'll spend preparing."

 

            "As a whole group we have to do something. Even you acknowledged how dangerous it would have been to try and take them by surprise on your own and came back."

 

            Grimmjow shot his sharp eyes up to the younger dude, "I'm not _stupid_ you know." He didn't get why the shinigami said things to better his standing or praise him or whatever but it was annoying.

 

            Ichigo scowled and stared back. "No one said you are." That was getting a little off topic wasn't it?

 

            "Then stop coddling me. Do I look like I fucking need a fucking coddling?"

 

            "No, but the angrier you get the stupider you seem. Lower your voice," Ichigo hissed.

 

            The man across from the younger one jumped to his feet and the glare between them got more intense though it was dark and harder to find eyes than usual. Grimmjow's flashed blue and Ichigo's a bright hazel. "Quit worrying about me. It's fucking homo-creepy."

 

            Ichigo bit his own tongue and fought off an urge to punch that face of Grimmjow's. "Did you just call me 'gay'?" he asked with a deadly calmness.

 

            "How you're trying to coddle me is gay. Cut it the fuck out." If that didn't put Kurosaki off he'd have to try harder.

 

            "Why can't I tell you something reassuring about yourself?"

 

            "Because I don't need reassurance, Kurosaki! Save it for your friends, I've got plenty of confidence." Grimmjow had now tried twice to silence the discussion.

 

            Ichigo glanced out of the window at Chad and Ganju - who were fortunately asleep just inside the doorway across the street. "Don't shout... You're kind of the only guy here I can say is really my peer in strength. You were stronger, I caught up. Then we were evenly matched. I beat you last time; I can't imagine you haven't caught up to me. One of us is always catching up to the other or we're already even." Grimmjow seemed tolerant of his talking right now so Ichigo continued. "You fed my progress for a long time, you specifically."

 

            "So..?" Grimmjow asked with an arrogant shrug. So what if he'd pressured his rival onward?

 

            "As your equal, I'm trying to compliment your intelligence; I don't think you're stupid. So don't be so pissed that I'm concerned about you. I know your value even if the rest of them don't. All you want out of _this_ ," gesturing between them gained no immediate reaction, "is someone to fight who doesn't look down on you right? That's what Urahara promised you for your cooperation isn't it?"

 

            "That is such coddling bullshit."

 

            "Damn-fucking-it, Grimmjow!" Ichigo was maxed out on frustration.

 

            "Now _you're_ shouting."

 

            "Whatever! You don't listen to anything softer."

 

            "Actually I've been listening this whole time, wishing I could tune you out."

 

            Maybe Chad was right to be concerned about Grimmjow's listening skills. Ichigo threw up his hands in annoyed disbelief of how rudely Grimmjow spat back in his face. "Fuck it! You're a dick." The young shinigami began walking toward the stairs again, stepping over the shattered bowl. The room smell like good miso soup. "I don't even know why I'm ever vaguely pleased to see you." He stormed downstairs.

 

            Grimmjow dropped his ass down on the ground again, sword at his hip smacking the ground with a loud 'clack', and shrugged. He outwardly dissociated himself from a conversation he didn't care about having anymore. It wouldn't seem like he'd taken anything from Ichigo's nice words...at least to Ichigo. In actuality he sat at the window and mulled them over for fifteen minutes before his head leaned against the wall next to it and the arrancar fell asleep. If anything he was frustrated.

 

~

 

            Ichigo cupped a bowl, steaming with fresh miso soup he'd gotten from Riruka with Nel's help, and walked back into the building were he'd found Grimmjow lurking. Ichigo had told Riruka who it was really for but let Nel think it was for himself. Nelliel was still merrily toting his swords for him, a little piece of Ichigo she could keep nearby to nap soundly next to. He was happy to give her that joy. Clearing the stairs of the building across the street after seeing Nel back to the women's building Ichigo found the blue haired man right where he'd been before, only sleeping in the shadows by the window. He kicked Grimmjow's leg.

 

            The arrancar started, unappreciative of the sudden awakening. It felt like he'd only closed his eyes for a minute of rest. Not only that irritation...but it was Ichigo bothering him again. Wait, did he smell soup? "Not hungry."

 

            The shinigami crouched and placed the bowl under the window and beside Grimmjow's stretched out legs - the black pants and dark shoes blended a little too well with the darkness. "I don't care if you eat it. I just felt bad about spilling yours earlier. So there, now you have the choice whether you eat it or not." _'Dick.'_

 

            Grimmjow stared long at the dimly visible pair of eyes which watched him. They didn't seem to expect a great deal, aside from probably not wanting the soup thrown back in his face. The shinigami stood up from crouching a minute later and walked to the head of the stairs giving him back his personal space.

 

            Ichigo paused at the top of the flight of stairs but Grimmjow hadn't said or done anything to make him stop there like that. "Would you have something against a guy if he liked you a little bit?"

 

 _'What the fuck?'_ Now that was one fucking weird question to be asking. "Depends on why and how he 'liked' me..." The gruff man tried to create a neutral solution to whatever Ichigo was starting.

 

            Ichigo looked over his own shoulder at the cold toned, yet fair response. Grimmjow was drinking out of the bowl he'd brought up.

 

            The blue haired man's eyes watched the young shinigami over his bowl - who hadn't left yet. "Good soup," he complimented despite the fact he preferred to eat alone. His eyes lowered and the amount in the decently large bowl he drank down impressively quick. Then Grimmjow crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and pretended to immediately doze off. _'Now fuck off...'_ he thought, settling in. Right now he didn't really want to know what Kurosaki was thinking about. When he didn't hear Ichigo's feet moving he began to wonder and cracked an eye. As suspected the young man _still_ hadn't left yet.

 

            Watching the floor, Ichigo said nothing. What should he tell Grimmjow? _'You're my rival and I think I'm attracted to you because we have competing Reiatsu.'_ He couldn't expect anything to come of directly confessing so he probably shouldn't. _'I like that you treat me fairly. ... I like that you want to be stronger than me. ... I'm attracted to you because you're strong like me. ...'_ Nothing he thought of seemed suitable.

 

            Grimmjow couldn't tell what Ichigo was considering but the shinigami was definitely counting words and thinking about saying something else. "Are you gay for me?" he asked with a touch of outward disgust.

 

            Not much for saying things at the moment Ichigo shrugged then nodded admitting meekly that he thought he was. _'Heck, why do I even try to be vague if he reads me that clearly?'_

 

            It was hard to see the silent answer but he picked up on it anyway. _'You have to be kidding...'_ Shuddering, Grimmjow shook his head and cast a defensive scowl at the window as his left elbow on a knee posed a supportive fist under his chin. "Dude, that's fucking inappropriate."

 

            Ichigo defended himself, "Well you asked!"

 

            "You should have lied."

 

            "I _don't_ lie to people, I just don't."

 

            "Glad I ain't a homo like you." Was that really ok to say?

 

            Angry and embarrassed, Ichigo stomped a foot against the floor with his fists balled. "SUCH A DICK! I only feel attracted to you because of who you are. You're on my level like no one else."

 

            "Excuses."

 

            "I'm not interested in men in general!"

 

            "Excuses."

 

            Ichigo's fists squeezed hard at his sides - white knuckled - god he just wanted to punch Grimmjow out! Momentarily anger closed off his normal feelings. He decided to make himself scarce before he actually gave in to the tantalizing urge to throttle the arrancar. "Just so you know where _I_ stand, the Quincy are going to notice us camped here by the rest of our Reiatsu! Like you I'm not comfortable with Yoruichi's judgment. But I guess despite that we're just not meant to get along!"

 

            The direct words drew Grimmjow's attention in time for him to see the orange haired shinigami walk down the stairs and out of sight. If Ichigo had thought so surely that he was right all along he should have said something to the rest of them! Grimmjow scrambled up from his place by the window and jogged down the stairs after Kurosaki in time to catch the young man before he left the building. They stood in the middle of the lower room, Grimmjow clutching firmly the bicep of one of Ichigo's arms.

 

            Ichigo was irritated that Grimmjow gave him grief and now came after him, his dimly lit face and rigid posture showed it.

 

            "You should have backed me up!" the arrancar started in.

 

            So Grimmjow just wanted to continue giving him grief, so that was it. "Just let go."

 

            "No."

 

            "LET GO! You're about to break my arm!" Grimmjow's refusal had brought him to squeeze harder and Ichigo could feel his muscles ache and bones strain. He had to yank away his arm. There would be a hand-shaped bruise there later, but that wasn't a major concern.

 

            "Why didn't you back me up?" Grimmjow didn't try to grab Ichigo again.

 

            "Because rushing in could be as bad for us as waiting around! Just because she was wrong doesn't put your plan in the right. There're more than two options. It was nothing personal."

 

            "Like what?!"

 

            "Like sneaking! Like hiding in the Garganta this whole time. Why weren't you helping Nel with Descorrer?! Or our footholds?! How are we suppose to get anywhere when you're too lazy to help out?! You're always on your own! You don't understand how to work with a group so you just sandbox your strength for when _you_ might need it! That leaves the rest of us high and dry until motivation tickles you just right!" Ichigo felt himself exploding unrestrained with angst before he knew it.

 

            Inside of his head Grimmjow's nerves snapped. "That's fucking _bold_ coming from Soul Society's pet _trump card_." It seemed like Ichigo didn't really need anyone else to be more than a distraction or transportation - at least that was the vibe he'd gathered from this whole alliance so far. Everything they were doing was a mean to Ichigo's triumphant end - when they got him close enough to fight this Yhwach dude. It was an ugly perspective of the young shinigami to Grimmjow, who didn't like to be considered a stepping stone.

 

            "What's that suppose to mean?!" Ichigo was getting angry now too.

 

            "I came here to FIGHT, not to play chauffeur to your kingly ass. I'd think my strength grants me that right!"

 

            Ichigo buttoned his mouth shut and thought about that. Well, yes. Being his peer in strength, Grimmjow reserved the right to fight.

 

            "I heard them running their mouths...your _friends_."

 

            Ichigo swallowed something hard. He'd expected Grimmjow to have heard something but it was unexpectedly intimidating to hear the fact straight from the guy the rest of the group had been talking smack about.

 

            "They didn't know about the Gargantas I opened for your shopkeeper guy to transport his gear around before we got that kid to make his box in Nel's Garganta. So 'not helping' my ass! I was _exhausted_! But does that mean shit to a powerhouse like you? Are you fucking pissed because I get a break and you don't? Or are you just oblivious to exhaustion because they'd give you all the energy in the world to keep you going?! THEIR LAST HOPE!"

 

            "Are _you_ jealous?" Ichigo pinpointed.

 

            "NO! You're just not the person I fought in Hueco Mundo!" Now Ichigo just seemed like a noble. How could this excellent swordsman let the world make him into something so excessive? "Is the Kurosaki I fought ANYWHERE under there?! The one who wasn't an dramatic bitch?!"

 

            Ichigo stuttered some words to no effect. Oh damn did he suddenly feel terrible, for Grimmjow and himself.

 

            He was frustrated with Ichigo and the fact that this had triggered him to be mouthier than usual. "You're a piece of work 'Kurosaki'," Grimmjow spat angrily, "to say things about me that you assume."

 

            Maybe in some dark corner of his mind Ichigo wanted to spite Grimmjow for being so grossed out by his honesty minutes ago. Actually he didn't want to be irrevocably vengeful or an idiot who assumed incorrect things; he had just let his mind run away with the wrong impression for a short time. He felt like 'sorry' was insufficient so Ichigo didn't say that.

 

            Grimmjow caught the upset young man watching the floor again and scoffed. "When you find the real Kurosaki tell him I'm looking for 'im." His tone sang of disgust - more-so than hearing about Ichigo's attraction to him. The blue haired man had soon stomped back upstairs.

 

            Once Grimmjow's aggressive form was gone Ichigo moved himself to the exit-entrance to the building. His hand brushed along the warped doorway of the building. They were here in this strange and corrupt level of the Soul king's palace staring at shinigamis' demise in the distance and needing to correct everything Yhwach had royally screwed. Suppose the pressure could have gotten to him... Sad and conflicted Ichigo walked out onto the street and paced up the oddly paved way away from the rest of the group. _'Well I screwed up...we'll never have his cooperation now and he's bound to permanently think I'm disgusting. Fuck.'_ He'd just wanted to be honest to Grimmjow. How could Grimmjow think so badly of him all of the sudden? The arrancar might just want their relationship to be simple again. Just fight. Loser trains harder. Then fight again. Ichigo enjoyed that...Grimmjow probably did too. "What bad timing I've got..." Ichigo tilted his face upward and felt himself missing the warmth of the sun. The sky overhead was darkened grimly and it made him feel out of place in this space. "I'm sorry Grimmjow, I fucked up." The darkness was even thicker now, nearly impossible to see in. Wandering nearer to one side of the street by a building to get the bearings of where he was, Ichigo was surprised by forceful hands. One covering his mouth while the other pulled at his clothing. Eventually the strong assailant yanked the fighting shinigami through the doorless doorway of the nearest building. _'I don't have my swords!'_ Just as Ichigo bit hard into the hand over his mouth he was slammed up against a back wall of the building's empty main room. "Ugh!" The darkness in here was such that he couldn't see anything four inches past his face.

 

            "Ouch! Damnit!" Grimmjow shook his hand from the bite. "Brat, you bite hard!"

 

            In the pitch darkness of the room all Ichigo recognized firstly was the voice. "What the heck were you thinking?!" he questioned insistently in a whisper. "You scared the sense out of me!" Grimmjow didn't seem interested in talking further, he pinned the back of Ichigo's skull against the wall with a heady kiss that erased complaints in Ichigo's mind. The whole body of the arrancar was actually pinning him against the wall too. Their lips crushed together. Ichigo grabbed the dark figure's shoulders and shoved him off. "You just reprimanded me. What the heck do you want?"

 

            Grimmjow stepped inward and gripped the fabric of the shinigami's robe by the shoulders and forced Ichigo against the wall again. He talked so near to Ichigo's face that the heat of his breath came back to him. "You."

 

            "No you don't..." Ichigo spoke matter-of-factly and shook his head. "You told me I wasn't myself...and you were right."

 

            "Maybe we're all a little out of character." Grimmjow tightened his grip on the fabric and pulled Ichigo's neck forward an inch.

 

            "Maybe you just don't know me very well."

 

            "Maybe I'd like to get to know you better..." his voice rumbled darkly.

 

            Tongues of either penetrated between lips as they came together again. One passionate kiss between some kind of rivals. _'He wants to...know me better?'_ Ichigo's hands began to roam. Grimmjow settled a leg between both of Ichigo's and asserted dominance over the situation, holding the shinigami against the wall by physical means. Ichigo had never made out with a man before but he was adapting to it well, he ground against the offered leg. Groaning into the continuously heady kiss the pressure on his confined package was copasetic. While grinding his crotch against Grimmjow's thigh Ichigo helped the man remove just his jacket, a black v-neck shirt still on the arrancar, leaving just Grimmjow's thick muscled arms exposed from the shoulders down. Ichigo's fingers followed the lines of muscle, someone blind searching his company for details about his anatomy. The deep kissing broke off when Grimmjow grabbed both his wrists with the same hand and began to untie the young shinigami's robe. In a feel-good mood, Ichigo was willing to go this far. Unable to see much of anything he could feel _everything_ and that just made his mood escalate. This was definitely Grimmjow with him, not an imposter. It smelled like the arrancar - a heavy masculine scent that was as heady as his _bad_ attitude.

 

            The arrancar yanked the robe's sash off and spread the cloth away from Ichigo's chest, pushing its edges to either side. He butted Ichigo's torso up against the wall and bit the toned flesh of the shinigami's left pec.

 

            That would leave a mark. Ichigo groaned and tugged to try and set his hands free. "Don't bite, you dick..!" He didn't sound like he meant that.

 

            After he'd had his fill of marking the young man with his sharper than human teeth Grimmjow took the sash and wrapped it many times around Kurosaki's hands, until the shinigami couldn't twitch  a finger. Then he held the sash's ends overhead and punched into the wall behind Ichigo, the cloth snagged somewhere therein. _'Wish I knew what he looked like right now...'_ It was probably a 'pretty' picture. The arrancar shook off the rubble on his hand and left Ichigo's hands trapped above their heads.

 

            Not protesting the soft bondage, Ichigo next felt the tug of Grimmjow's lips finding and sucking one of his nipples at a time. The shinigami trembled with eagerness to the thrill. Ichigo yelped when the arrancar's hands yanked down his belled pants and kneaded the bare, toned cheeks of his ass. That made Ichigo's toes curl in tightly. "You've done this before?"

 

            Grimmjow broke from the bruising suckling and stepped closer. "You really think I've never had anal sex before?"

 

 _'Of course he has...'_ Ichigo felt his body heating up, how could anyone be that forward on a whim? _'Good thing too...because I haven't.'_

 

            When no response came back Grimmjow spoke up again, "I'd say any dude who enjoys a prostate massage knows how to give it to another dude and make it feel good. You don't trust me?" Grimmjow's teeth came to Ichigo's neck and bit down painfully.

 

            "Agh! I didn't say that..." Ichigo couldn't shift away thanks to the restraint on his hands and the weight of Grimmjow's person against him. Ichigo felt himself being lifted and bent his arms overhead as well as wrapped his bare legs around Grimmjow's waist. "You don't have lube."

 

            "Do you?"

 

            "No! I don't take that on missions."

 

            "I'll go slow." Grimmjow was biting at the shinigami's chest again, leaving his marks.

 

            "Like hell, this is going to hur- OUCH!" The arrancar bit particularly firmly into one of his pecs again and sent charges of pain-pleasure prickling along his spine that Ichigo could sense as far as his fingertips. He heard Grimmjow's sheathed sword and belts drop against the ground.

 

            "Focus on something else until you get use to it," Grimmjow chimed, undoing the front of his well-fitting black pants and letting his half erect dick and large balls out to breath. He was cut and larger than average. Trained hands stroked himself to get pre to drip from his glans and he took the fingers slathered with it and shoved them up Ichigo's asshole.

 

            The shinigami gave a strangled yelp as the intrusion wasn't gentle and the fingers spread his anus's rings wide apart. "That was not slow!" he fussed.

 

            "Sorry~" Grimmjow was obviously being insincere. "I meant I'd go slow when I use my dick."

 

            "You are a dick..." Ichigo grumbled playfully, trying to wrap his mind around how he felt. Listening carefully one could hear the sash's fabric tearing as Ichigo hung half of his weight on it for just such a reason as to tear it out of the wall. After being fingered and stretched Ichigo whimpered when the arrancar began penetration with his member. This felt like the worst shit he'd ever taken; Ichigo winced the whole way to Grimmjow's base and surprisingly the whole thing fit. Barely fit... The corners of Ichigo's eyes were streaming tears and Grimmjow's hands both moved to his hips, grinding at his base and purring with pleasure against Ichigo. "Untie me!" It was bothering Ichigo that his hands were useless and this was uncomfortable. "If you don't I will squeeze you so hard-"

 

            "Please do..." the arrancar encouraged in a devilishly deep voice. Tightly held in the constriction of Ichigo's virgin ass Grimmjow had no inclination to question why the young shinigami was naturally so tight. It was intense whatever the reason. Moving Ichigo's hips up and down he gently fucked the grunting young man until the passage began to slick itself and Ichigo wasn't in agony anymore. "Better?" he asked the hanging shinigami after a while, keeping his lips near Ichigo's chest where his breath broke warmly against the sweating flesh.

 

            Wow this was good for still being kind of painful... Ichigo was having trouble understanding how he could feel so...so _much_. The slow fucking had helped him get use to the size, and perhaps made Ichigo a little cocky. "You're going to have to do it harder than that..." he challenged, rapidly finding the sash torn out of the wall - hands still tied.

 

            Grimmjow withdrew fully, the shinigami giving a slight gasp to the quick change, and forced Ichigo to stand facing away from him. The arrancar grabbed a fistful of the short hair on the shinigami's head, tilting Ichigo's chin up and head back in a rough manner, and spanked him hard across the ass. Ichigo moaned. "Get down on your goddamn knees if you want it harder."

 

            Further rough treatment was just Grimmjow's genuine nature showing; he was a rough guy and Ichigo expected something like this. He actually found it more thrilling and what Grimmjow had already done to ready him _really_ needed to continue; so Ichigo dropped to his knees immediately and whined with the tug on his hair still present. He felt Grimmjow crouch behind him and force him forward on his bound hands. So that's how things were going to be, huh? He felt so dirty, it was naughty. Ichigo felt fingers coming between his ass's cheeks and the dripping glans they guided rubbing against his asshole for a short second. The member dove in at a slight forward angle, toward the front of Ichigo's body. It rubbed firm against the inexperienced shinigami's prostate and nearly collapsed the young man's forward balance on tied hands. _'Holy shit...'_ Ichigo's thoughts rattled as he panted. Holy shit did that feel good. He screamed delightedly when the arrancar followed up by rapidly pumping into his body and continuing to rub the spot. The virgin's dick and perky balls dangled and bounced as he was roughly jostled with a sound pounding and drooled his pre all over the floor under himself. _'This is way dirty...'_ He was loving that. Grimmjow was seriously in the know about how this worked; the proof was in the pleasure. Thoughtlessly Ichigo's fingers clawed at the sash's binding and he panted, tongue hanging out of his mouth shamelessly. He couldn't help himself! Damn, he knew how pleasant it felt to be around Grimmjow in a normal way but this sex was something else. He could tell by a growing warmth of body heat against his flexing and writhing back when Grimmjow leaned over him. Ichigo felt a sharp sting as the man behind him playfully smacked the side of his butt and slowed his vehement thrusting for long enough to turn Ichigo's head and kiss the young man on the cheek. Ichigo had no idea he could giggle until he suddenly found himself doing it over the timing of that kiss. The sweetness was followed up by a second smack against the same place and Ichigo groaned from his chest, tightening his ass around the penetrating manhood out of surprise. "Nnnn..."

 

            The arrancar loved that tightening reaction. Grimmjow's deep voice growled beside the shell of Ichigo's ear, "You like getting spanked, Kurosaki?" He smacked the very same place a third time.

 

            Ichigo felt his member helplessly gush a stream of pre and he tightened again, pushing back against Grimmjow's dick as he tightened again. "Wonder what you'd be like if I spanked you..." he suggested.

 

            "Be less of a sport than you. I don't take discipline, I give it."

 

            Ichigo felt a forth blow and his ass cheek was quite numb now. Grimmjow was firm about his discipline that was sure. The shinigami drew his tongue back into his mouth so he couldn't bite it. This must be the best feeling in existence... The arrancar held him close and resumed fucking him senselessly hard after the sound spanking. All Ichigo could imagine right now among increasingly copasetic feelings was how red his ass probably was because of Grimmjow's hand and Grimmjow's face - sharp grin and piercing eyes analyzing like he did before he lunged into a vicious fight. It was the expressive personality in that face Ichigo loved most.

 

            For unknown reasons Grimmjow tore the sash off Ichigo's bound hands like a paper ribbon and tossed the shreds in his hand aside.

 

            Ichigo's palms planted firmly on the ground so the groin ramming that large member into his butt definitely couldn't knock him over; he ground his ass back against the groin smacking into it. He wanted the arrancar's dick so deep he could feel the man's curling pubes scratching his ass cheeks on every thrust.

 

            They both groaned, dripped sweat, and Grimmjow found his hands clasping over Ichigo's against the floor - careful not to crush them of course. "Inside or out?" the blue haired man asked with hurried breath while continuing to hump that toned rear vigorously. It was a hope at the back of his mind that Ichigo didn't want him to back out when he came. This was tighter than any pussy he'd wet his dick in and would be a hundred times harder to pull out of quickly, his willpower just wasn't that powerful.

 

            "What?" Ichigo asked exhaustedly, distracted by routine pressing backward against the member penetrating him and lacking sense to focus on too many things - especially unexpected conversation.

 

 _'Goddamn are you deaf?_ ' Grimmjow's tone sounded more insistent, it almost snarled as he was forced to speak up a second time, "Do you want me to cum in or out of you?!" Before he got to his orgasm he needed to know which was ok, because teetering on the edge of blowing your load was not the time to think about it.

 

            Ichigo actually wasn't able to respond at first. The shinigami whined as the arrancar's pacing began to escalate into something more rough and banged against his gland without mercy. Perhaps selfishly, Ichigo came first. With a pleasured cry, he blasted the ground as his member swung with the pounding. _'Did I just..?'_ It was impressive that Grimmjow hadn't even touched his dick to get him to that point. Ichigo bowed farther forward, better presenting his ass and making the passage even tighter. "You dick..." Ichigo heard Grimmjow give a relieved sigh and the member yanked out of him. He was about to protest against that happening _again_ when he was flipped onto his back and laid down - the shinigami robes that openly hung on him prevented laying against the bare floor. Through hastened breaths Ichigo's eyes nervously scanned the darkness and gradually the dark edge of Grimmjow's features brought themselves close.

 

            "Why am I a dick if you're enjoying this?"

 

            "You just are..." He heard Grimmjow give a dark chuckle and wondered if the man could see his pathetic attempt not to grin. Their lips crushed together, an aggressive pairing. Mid-kiss was when Ichigo felt his hips lifted and the large member rush back in and resume fucking the sense out of him. About now he wondered if this was going to permanently leave his anus gaping, but it felt too good for him to genuinely care. _'I wonder if there's a name for how he tastes..?'_ Ichigo clawed the length of Grimmjow's back several times over, drawing blood through the shirt without tearing it impressively.

 

            Grimmjow's lips pulled away suddenly and a rush of increasingly satisfying sensation overtook him. He rode out his orgasm by deeply pumping into the still tight constriction of the shinigami's ass. Slapping against the shinigami, his tense balls were allowed to drain all of his seed into the tight space. A total and completely satisfying orgasm; he scarcely felt _so_ fulfilled after bedding someone. Ichigo was an exceptional fuck...and not a bad guy beyond that. When the arrancar was spent he hovered over Ichigo's body just catching his breath.

 

            Ichigo's hands followed the sound of breath and pulled the blue haired man's face to him and restarted crushing of their lips but tenderly. _'No one else tastes like this.'_ Grimmjow had just wholly rocked his world.  After the kiss when the arrancar had withdrawn and laid down on his back next to him Ichigo found the breath to speak, "You just want to get to know me?" It was a radical change.

 

            Grimmjow stayed on his back beside the shinigami, dick out as it relaxed to a flaccid size. The clawing on his back started to sting. Badges of job well done? He thought so. "You're someone worth knowing."

 

            Ichigo felt his face heat up, he was flushing and chuckled gleefully about that sort of response. He rolled over on top of Grimmjow and sat on the man's lower abs, bare skin of them exposed after pulling up on Grimmjow's shirt. "Again."

 

            "What'd ya mean 'again'?" Grimmjow choked out. "Fuck that. I'm spent..."

 

            Ichigo bounced slightly on him and squeezed the muscular slabs of Grimmjow's pecs. "Fuck. Me. Agaaain!" he whined. Outside the darkness over the sky began to roll away and a bit of light at a time was beginning to illuminate the outdoor streets and pour in through the windows and doorways of the buildings. "I don't even care if you move, just get it up and let me sit on it."

 

            Grimmjow squinted and closed his eyes as the light came back. He growled when Ichigo started to bounce again and dug those nails of his into his shirt covered chest. The blue haired fellow peeked at Ichigo in the increasing light. The handsome young man was grinning excitedly at him but he really felt spent. "I gave ya everythin' I had already."

 

            Ichigo whined and shook his head; he could sure tell that by the amount threatening to leak out of his forcibly clenching hole but wasn't willing to accept a 'no'. "Make more..."

 

            Initially snorting aloud at the young shinigami's impatience, Grimmjow's eyes studied Ichigo's before rolling themselves. "Yeah right." His dick was actually trying to engorge again now that he could see what Ichigo looked like mostly naked. Those places he'd bit Ichigo hard showed in bruises. Ichigo's nipples were perky and red from being sucked on. The youth's sack and package were laying lazily against his still partly covered torso, sticky with splashed cum. Ichigo's lean muscles weren't a bad picture either, Grimmjow preferred at least an aesthetically fit partner and win-win here because Ichigo wasn't just muscular for looks. The young man's butt bumped against his manhood and the cheeks wrapped around the shaft, curling blue hairs brushing intimately against the perky buns. Grimmjow bit the inside of one of his cheeks in his mouth with those sharp teeth so much he tasted blood. How could anyone not be turned on by that total eagerness? _'I'm a sucker for this dude. Damnit.'_ Just as he really got around to thinking about committing to pumping the horny shinigami full of his dick again they both heard the clank of steel and yells back toward where the rest of their group had settled down to rest. "Told that bitch..." Grimmjow snarled, figuring quickly by sounds of battle that someone had attacked their position.

 

            Annoyed that they were interrupted Ichigo crawled off Grimmjow and cringed as seminal fluids leaked from his asshole. "Uuh... I can't fight like this..." Ichigo lamented aloud, blushing hard at the dirty reason for the inconvenience.

 

            "I'll go. Make up a story for yourself." Grimmjow began to collect himself, far quicker than Ichigo could have. He tucked his manhood away, lowered his shirt, set his belts right and his sword, then slammed on his jacket. Ready to go save the folks that hadn't heeded his assessment of the territory!

 

            "That's not fair for you to go alone."

 

            "Hey, my going to save them is almost the same as saying 'I told ya so'. I ain't complaining. Also better than them getting captured. Clean yourself up and get over there fast."

 

            Grimmjow's Reiatsu was concealed but Ichigo's wasn't, and if the others had checked they knew exactly where one of them was. Ichigo wondered if they'd scanned to see where he was yet. Just when Grimmjow turned his back the shinigami piped up. "Hey wait!" Ichigo drew his shinigami's robe around himself and grabbed the sleeve of Grimmjow's jacket before the man could dart out the building's door into the brightening light from the sky. He didn't care that his sudden movement meant fluid escaping his asshole and coating the inside of his thighs, though that wasn't entirely pleasant. Maybe something he could get use to... Ichigo had a quick agenda before their time closed out.

 

            Grimmjow turned and was met with an amorous kiss.

 

            "I don't know when we'll do this again but _that's_ for good memories. You were my first." Ichigo smiled with his eyes closed and flushed a light pink across his nose and under his eyes.

 

            Grimmjow's face slowly shifted to one of shock, eyes a little wider. "Seriously?" He was guilty of feeling a little bit proud.

 

            "Uh huh," Ichigo chimed back with a persistent smile as they both ignored the group's battle with the Quincy so many yards away. There was no telling when he'd get to see Grimmjow like this again, if ever. "You're a dick but you're a lot of fun." Ichigo leaned against the wall by the doorway Grimmjow was about to walk out.

 

            "So I really just took your virginity?" The blue haired man was still in a little shock.

 

            "Define 'virginity'..." Ichigo snickered and leaned so his robe opened a bit and showed his dick bowing over his balls. "Besides, I’m nineteen. I kind of wanted to lose it by now."

 

            "Right..." Humans desires were strange. Grimmjow's eyes tried not to be magnets to Ichigo's groin, distracting themselves instead with visible bite marks. He scanned the worst of them wondering how long it would take the rest of the group to notice. "Why did I ever imagine you were as young and innocent as ya look?"

 

            "Because corrupting the corrupt is redundant. Redundancy is dull, which you are not." Ichigo felt Grimmjow whack him on the side of his head. "No formal spanking?" Ichigo sounded so disappointed.

 

            "Later maybe…" Grimmjow replied with a sinister grin before he ventured out of the building to see what kind of trouble the rest of their group was tangled in; trouble for staying in one place for too long. He'd told them so. Fools...

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an extremely spontaneously planned and written story and I loved making it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
